falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lydia (Fallout 2)
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 42 Experience Points: 40 Armor Class: 5 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 125 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 14 Healing Rate: 1 |proto = |dialogue =Vcdwnbar.msg }} Lydia is the owner and proprietor''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets'' p.142: "'''13. The Tap House.' Lovely Lydia runs this tawdry tavern. Bad booze is the norm in Vault City, so Lydia's always ready to pay for the real stuff if an enterprising traveler happens to have some extra alcohol with him."'' Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.265: "'''13. The Tap House.' Lovely Lydia runs this tawdry tavern."'' of the Tap House in downtown Vault City in Fallout 2. Background A brown-haired woman dressed in brown fatigues and metal armor,Lydia's character description: "{101}{}{You see a brown-haired woman dressed in brown fatigues and metal armor. She looks like the bartender.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg) Lydia would fit right in with Vault City guardsmen, but she prefers running her bar and serving those who come to the city. Due to city laws, she is prohibited from offering actual alcohol on the premises, with the selection limited to synthesized liquors provided by city machines: Synthetic beers and liquor, such as vodka-H or tequila derivatives W and W2. For those who don't like them, there's always purified water and brahmin milk. That's not to say Lydia follows the laws like a good Citizen. While she does have citizenship, she is aware of the slavery going on within the wallsThe Chosen One: "{174}{}{Can you tell me about the slavery in Vault City?}" Lydia: "{192}{}{Look, first thing I have to say is that you better not call it "slavery" around here or you're going to get yourself in a whole mess of trouble. They're called "servants," not slaves. Just a word of advice.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg) (though she doesn't criticize; in fact, she employs Servants in her establishment) and she disagrees with the prohibition on alcohol. Perhaps the bottle of Maddog 30/30 she tasted with a merchant in the Courtyard left her with a lasting impression.The Chosen One: "{120}{}{What's on tap?}" Lydia: "{145}{}{We have synthetic beers and liquor...vodka-H, tequila derivatives W and W2. Oh, and water. And brahmin milk. Beer or liquor is ten bucks, water or milk's three bucks.}" The Chosen One: "{147}{}{Uh, do you have any real alcohol?}" Lydia: "{226}{}{Why? You looking for something with some more kick than these synthetic drinks?}" The Chosen One: "{227}{}{Perhaps. Drinking synthetic alcohol can't really compare to the real thing.}" Lydia: "{230}{}{That's for sure. I used to have a... well, I used to know this merchant who had a bottle of Maddog 30/30. Bitter stuff...couldn't feel my tongue afterwards, but it was refreshingly different.}" The Chosen One: "{231}{}{What happened to this "merchant's" stash?}" Lydia: "{234}{}{It got drunk. Or so I heard. There were a few other "friends" here in Vault City who helped this merchant friend drink the stash. They were willing to pay a good price to have the real stuff for a change.}" The Chosen One: "{235}{}{I'll bet. You know, I could probably get some more of the real stuff, easy. I've been travelling the wastes a lot, and getting a hold of alcohol is no big deal.}" Lydia: "{238}{}{Is that so? Well, if you happened to be looking to relieve yourself of some real alcohol, then I could make it worth your while. If you could keep quiet about our deal. And get the contraband past the gate.}" The Chosen One: "{239}{}{How much real alcohol would you need?}" Lydia: "{240}{}{Say, a case of ten bottles of premium alcohol, and ten bottles of beer. And none of that radioactive stuff I hear comes out of Gecko. Just good old "booze," all right?}" The Chosen One: "{241}{}{I happen to have just that amount right here.}" Lydia: "{244}{}{Excellent! Here's something for you... that amount's double the price the cases are worth. And this transaction never happened, all right?}" The Chosen One: "{246}{}{Thanks. Pleasure doing business with you.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg) This however isn't the only manner to which she, less than enthusiastically follows the law. If the Chosen One tries to flout a fack citizenship she will inform the Chosen One that she knows full well, not only that it is fake, but that Skeev was the one whom sold it. Although well informed of her home she is ignorant of the wider wasteland, apart from the towns that directly trade with Vault City on the Big Circle.The Chosen One: "{173}{}{Where's the Vault?}" Lydia: "{184}{}{It's that big hole in the mountain to the east of here. You can't miss it. You also can't get inside unless you're a Citizen, though.}" The Chosen One: "{186}{}{But I am a Citizen.}" Lydia: "{189}{}{Sure you are. I'd just be careful who you say that to, "Citizen." Somebody's gonna recognize whatever stolen papers you bought from that bloodsucker Skeev. So keep your head down, all right?}" (Vcdwnbar.msg)The Chosen One: "{172}{}{Who's in charge of Vault City?}" Lydia: "{180}{}{First Citizen Lynette. She's in the council building up north if you need to talk to her.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg)The Chosen One: "{175}{}{Does Vault City have much contact with the outside world?}" Lydia: "{195}{}{Not much. Most contact we have with Outsiders is merchants travelling the Big Circle caravan trail from Broken Hills, New Reno, and Redding. Only other place outside the caravan trail that I know of is Gecko.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg)The Chosen One: "{196}{}{Tell me about Broken Hills.}" Lydia: "{202}{}{It's a mining community like Redding, except it's located to the far South. We get many of our uranium shipments from there.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg)The Chosen One: "{203}{}{Tell me about New Reno.}" Lydia: "{208}{}{It's a ways to the southwest. I hear conflicting reports about Reno. Some merchants, especially the slavers, really love it there. Other merchants... don't. City with a lot of glitter... and a lot of trouble, I hear.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg)The Chosen One: "{210}{}{Tell me about Redding.}" Lydia: "{214}{}{It's a mining town far to the west. We haven't seen too many caravans from them recently, and it's got some of the high-ups a little worried. Senior Councilman McClure especially.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg)The Chosen One: "{217}{}{Tell me about Gecko.}" Lydia: "{220}{}{A town of ghouls less than a day's travel to the northeast, as I understand it. Rumor is they prey on any travelers that enter their territory. Best stay away.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Deliver beer and booze (10 each) to Lydia: As such, she is ready to pay anyone a handy sum if they smuggle in two crates of alcohol into the city and stays quiet about it. Inventory Appearances Lydia appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes Lydia is one of the multitude of characters that breaks the fourth wall after the player completes Fallout 2.Lydia: "{107}{}{It's the Chosen One! Everybody give it up for the HERO of Fallout 2!}" (Vcdwnbar.msg) References Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Vault City characters Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Fallout 2 merchants pl:Lydia ru:Лидия (Fallout 2) uk:Лідія (Fallout 2) zh:沈殿霞（辐射2）